


Headache

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012), Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: Allan wants to make him feel better, Anal Sex, Bath, Blow Job, Comfort, M/M, Rejsehunt, butt plug, lucas has a headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Lucas smiles then, open and warm, and hums in agreement that yes this is better, Allan smiles happy he has made Lucas feel better. Making Lucas feel better is one of his favourite things to do he loves seeing him unwind, all that tension leave his body it’s strangely exhilarating knowing he can do that. After a while Allan can see that Lucas has fallen asleep his breathing is regular and there is snoring threatening to sound. Allan smiles and gently strokes Lucas’ hair a few more times until he is sure he can move without waking him. Gently cradling Lucas’ head he gets up places a cushion under Lucas’ head the grabs the blanket from the back of the sofa and covers Lucas with it.He stands there watching Lucas sleep for a while, seeing that face relax is endlessly fascinating. Eventually Allan goes to set up the rest of his plan to make Lucas feel better.





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts).



> Timestamp for the series can be read as a standalone.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for my smut wife for life to make her feel better xxx

Lucas removes his glasses from his head and rubs his eyes. A long frustrated sigh leaves his mouth as he leans his head back on the sofa, yawning so wide Allan can see the cavern of his mouth. He drops his glasses on his lap and then begins to rub his face with both of his hands closing his eyes and groaning.  Allan watches this from the doorway with a concerned expression on his face.    
  
“Long day?” Allan remarks to which Lucas lets out another overly dramatic frustrated growl-like noise that makes Allan smile then bite his lip in an attempt to stop himself from laughing.    
  
“Splitting headache and I’m exhausted.” Lucas responds from under his hands.   
  
Allan nods and makes his way towards Lucas. “You’ve been pushing yourself too hard.” Allan says this in a soft tone because he knows Lucas will get irritated with him for saying this, as he has the last few times he has said it. He doesn’t want to make things worse so he aims it as a gentle statement of fact. When there is no response Allan takes this as a win.   
  
Sitting down on the sofa next to Lucas, Allan removes Lucas’ glasses from his lap and places them on the table.  Gently but firmly Allan then takes Lucas’ hands away from his face with his own, he strokes them gently as he is once again reminded how much he loves those hands.  Allan places a kiss to each hand and lets them go. Carefully and slowly he manhandles Lucas so that he is led down with his head in Allan’s lap. “Close your eyes.” Allan says looking down at Lucas who briefly smiles in response and then does as requested and closes his eyes.   
  
Allan takes the opportunity to look at Lucas’ wonderfully lined face, the scars, the weather worn crinkles all of which he adores.  He then places a hand either side of Lucas’ head, two fingers on each hand gently rubbing circles on his temple, stretching his hand he places his thumbs on the bridge of Lucas’ nose applying gentle but firm pressure.  Continuing this massage for a few moments until he can see Lucas’ shoulders relax, he then runs his hands through Lucas’ soft hair massaging his scalp with both hands.    
  
After a while Lucas lets out a relaxed sigh that sounds much better than the growl he made earlier and Allan smiles, he moves his hands back to massage Lucas’ temples and the bridge of his nose again. He watches the shape of Lucas’ mouth change from a pursed scowl into a slightly open relaxed smile.  “Better?”   
  
Lucas smiles then, open and warm, and hums in agreement that yes this is better, Allan smiles happy he has made Lucas feel better. Making Lucas feel better is one of his favourite things to do he loves seeing him unwind, all that tension leave his body it’s strangely exhilarating knowing he can do that. After a while Allan can see that Lucas has fallen asleep his breathing is regular and there is snoring threatening to sound. Allan smiles and gently strokes Lucas’ hair a few more times until he is sure he can move without waking him. Gently cradling Lucas’ head he gets up places a cushion under Lucas’ head the grabs the blanket from the back of the sofa and covers Lucas with it.    
  
He stands there watching Lucas sleep for a while, seeing that face relax is endlessly fascinating. Eventually Allan goes to set up the rest of his plan to make Lucas feel better.   
  
....   
  
Lucas wakes to a lit fire and the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. He opens his eyes slowly and realises his headache has gone. He smiles and sits up removing the blanket.  Allan appears holding a glass of red wine. “Headache gone?” He asks    
  
“Yes thank you.”   
  
Allan smiles and walks towards Lucas “then you may have some wine.”    
  
“Thank you.” Lucas takes the glass has a sip and then places the glass on the side table. Allan is looking at him with that soft look he gets sometimes.   
  
Slowly Allan gets closer and lowers himself into Lucas’ lap. “Hello.” Lucas says as hands come up to brush through his hair.   
  
“Hello.” Allan says as he kisses Lucas’ forehead.    
  
“Are you cooking?” Lucas asks as his hands rest gently on Allan’s hips who leans back slightly and smiles hands still in Lucas’ hair.   
  
“Indeed I am.”   
  
“I didn’t know you cooked.”    
  
Allan pretends to look hurt “I cook.”   
  
“You order takeout it’s not the same thing.”    
  
“I’ll have you know I am a great cook.”   
  
“Really a man of many talents.” Lucas says sarcastically and Allan smirks. “I didn’t mean that I mean yes you are.”   
  


“I am a man of many talents as you well know.” Allan kisses Lucas softly almost chastely as he holds his face in his hands.  Lucas still has his hands on Allan’s hips the grip tightens ever so slightly grasping. Allan continues to kiss Lucas’ lips soft pecks as his thumbs stroke his cheeks, always so gentle he loves to take his time, to find the heart of Lucas underneath all those walls.  It is always worth taking the long way round to get there.

 

Allan begins to kiss along Lucas’ jaw his hands move lower to his neck and shoulders gently caressing them. Lucas leans his head back to give Allan more access to the skin, as he does so Allan finds Lucas’ pulse and licks it with his tongue, scraping his teeth gently along it. Lucas moans and the grip on Allan’s hips gets a little tighter. The hands on Lucas’ shoulders then move lower down his chest as Allan places more kitten licks and gentle kisses along Lucas’ neck. 

 

Eventually Allan leans back and removes himself from Lucas’ lap, standing up between his legs Lucas does not removes his hands from Allan’s hips. Lucas gently rolls his head forward and opens his eyes. Allan smiles and takes one of Lucas’s hands in his gently pulling him up, off the couch so they are standing very close together.  Allan leans in and kisses Lucas gently on the lips. He then pulls Lucas forward to follow him out of the lounge.

 

They make their way Allan holding Lucas’ hand to the bathroom which contains a ridiculous amount of scented candles, the smell is not overpowering though it makes Lucas relax as he watches the flickering light from the flames dance against the walls.  The tub is filled with water and bubbles and Lucas smiles. Allan stands in front of Lucas and begins to unbutton his shirt taking his time, fingers brushing against the soft chest hair, gently stroking a nipple. So many teasing touches like whispers against his skin. Eventually the shirt is removes and dropped to the floor.  Allan undoes the belt of Lucas’ trousers next slowly and again with those teasing feather touches. By the time Allan pushes the trousers down to the ground so Lucas can step out of them Lucas is beginning to feel very aroused. 

 

“Shhhhh.” Allan whispers into Lucas’ chest. “Breathe my love we will get there I just want you to relax first.”

 

Lucas moans and wonders how he can ever relax with Allan around him teasing like this those fingers brushing against him feel electric. “Kiss me.” Lucas moans.

 

Allan smiles “of course.”  Leaning in he cups Lucas’ face once more and places his lips against Lucas’ mouth pressing firmly as Lucas opens up to him.  The kiss is so soft and gentle. It is everything to Lucas and he can feel himself calming down as the kiss deepens, all the stress leaving his body.  Allan gently skirts his finger underneath the waistband of Lucas’ underwear and pushes them down to the floor with a smile. Breaking the kiss he then kneels down in front of Lucas and kisses his thighs before removing Lucas’ socks one at time as Lucas gently laughs at him.

 

“In the bath.”  Allan gently orders and Lucas now naked smiles and nods moving over to the tub he slowly gets in, lies down and feels the warmth of the water and the soft scent surround him he leans back and closes his eyes with a sigh.  Allan watches all of this with a mixture of satisfaction and arousal. He clears Lucas’ clothes and then kneels down behind the tub, it is one of those freestanding clawfoot tubs and he loves nothing more than drawing baths for Lucas in it.

 

One of Allan’s favourite things to do is wash Lucas’ hair.  Running his hands through it, massaging the scalp while Lucas closes his eyes and hums in approval, lips slightly parted. Lucas is practically purring as Allan washes his hair and massages his scalp, making sure any last remaining fragments of that headache are gone.  Allan rinses the shampoo from his hair and the uses the conditioner Lucas loves one of the few luxuries he allows himself. As Allan continues his administration's he can see that Lucas has completely relaxed, his shoulders are finally down and his head lulls easily in Allan’s hands. He rinses the conditioner and then kisses Allan on the forehead. 

 

“When you are ready come through to the bedroom I have one more surprise for you.” Allan’s voice is a whisper and Lucas can only hum in understanding. “I’ve left a towel for you.”

  
  


***

 

Eventually, once Lucas comes back to himself, he gets out of the bath and dries himself with the soft towel that Allan has left him, wrapping it around his waist he makes his way to the bedroom. 

 

He finds Allan standing by the bed in his jeans and t shirt waiting with a smirk on his face.  Lucas goes to him and kisses him “thank you so much I feel so much better.”

 

“It is not over yet.  I have one more surprise for you.” Allan tone is mischievous but also excited. “Help me get undressed.”

 

“With pleasure.” Lucas smiles and places his fingers under the hem of the black t shirt Allan is wearing pushing it upwards as Allan raises his arms Lucas pulls the t shirt off completely.  Smiling at the sight of bare chested Allan, a sight he always approves of, Lucas then undoes Allan’s jeans and pushes them to the floor where Allan steps out of them kicking them aside. Finally the underwear is discarded and Allan undoes the towel around Lucas so it drops to the floor.  They are both naked now and Lucas smiles kissing Allan running his hands down his back to his ass which he loves to stroke. His hands stop when he feels it.

 

“Allan? Is that what I think it Is?” Lucas says breathless as he runs his fingers lightly over the hard plug he can feel in Allan’s ass.

 

“I have been thinking about having you inside me all day.” Allan whispers hotly into Lucas’ neck as Lucas pushes the plug slightly just to feel that shiver of arousal. 

 

“Fuck Allan.” Lucas breathes out in a rush.

 

Allan bites at Lucas’ pulse again and smiles he then guides Lucas to lie on the bed where he precedes to settle himself between Lucas legs “I have had a bit of a head start so let me help you get nice and wet for me.” 

 

Lucas moans as he feels his growing arousal at what Allan has planned.  Allan lowers himself between Lucas’ legs so he can kiss up those thighs again before finally grasping Lucas’ cock and pushing the foreskin back he kisses the tip before taking all of him in his mouth and gently sucking. Lucas grips the sheets and moans as Allan begins to torture him with his mouth, his cock getting harder and his once relaxed body now coiling so close to orgasm. Allan can feel how close he is and removes his mouth “not yet my love.” He whispers “I am going to ride you first.”

 

It takes all of Lucas’ self control to not come right then as he watches Allan reach around himself and slowly so he is moaning and sounding so wanton it makes Lucas bite his lip in anticipation removes the plug.  Allan then reaches for the lube he has on the bedside table and pours some on his fingers which he then inserts into himself making sure he is still wet. He then pours some onto his hands and grasps Lucas’ cock slowly and gently covering it in lube which is mixing with the precum and his own spit.

 

Lucas is almost incoherent he is so turned on he knows he can do nothing but let Allan take his pleasure. Allan leans forward and kisses Lucas gently arranging him so he sat up slightly with his legs not too far apart so Allan can straddle him and slowly lowering himself onto Lucas who can feel every inch of his own cock as it enters that warm, wet, tight hole. “Allan!” Lucas shouts at the feeling as he his hands grasp his ass.”fuck you feel good.” 

 

Allan reaches down between them and strokes his own cock at the same time as he begins to rock his own hips and fuck himself on Lucas’ cock it is slow at first as they both get used to the sensation. Lucas has his hands in Allan’s hair gripping it tightly as they kiss. Allan’s movements become faster as the kiss is deeper he moans into Lucas’ mouth knowing how close he is.  Lucas shifts his hips so the angle changes and he hits Allan’s prostate. A few more thrusts and Allan is coming long and hard onto Lucas’ stomach. 

 

Lucas can feel Allan clench down around his cock and he leans his head back and shouts at the sensation.  “Fuck!” Allan does not stop fucking himself even as his orgasm makes his whole body shake. Lucas can barely hold on and comes inside Allan. “Oh god! Yes!” Lucas shouts as his whole body lets go.  They wrap their arms around each other nuzzling into each other’s neck as they come down from the high. 

 

“I’m going to need another bath.”Lucas laughs as Allan kisses him again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best gift you could give me!


End file.
